IT STARTED WITH A KISS REMAKE
by kyumin in love
Summary: Cho kyuhyun adalah Murid SMA yang terkenal tampan, pintar, jenuis dengan IQ 200 namun sangat Cuek dan dingin. di sukai oleh seorang wanita bernama Lee Sungmin teman satu angkatan namun beda kelas. sungmin terkenal sebagai gadis periang, lucu, konyol, pantang menyerah dan Bodoh dalam hidupnya yang dia tahu dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun tak perduli bagai mana pendapat orang lain


**IT STARTED WITH A KISS REMAKE**

**Kyumin GS**

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**This FF is remake from Taiwan Drama With same tittle ISWAK (IT STARTED WITH A KISS)**

**love This drama so much, it's why I remake this drama to be Kyumin Fanfiction.**

**This story same 100% with the drama because it's remake **

**Seriously, i know many author make story same as me, but i believe evry author have diffrent imagination kkk~**

**And Even it's the fris time I made KYUMIN FF, hope you'll like this.**

**This drama Present from KyuminJoy89**

**Happy Reading**

Demi tuhan aku benci denan orang bodoh ! dia wanita tak berotak itu benar-benar selalu menyusahkan setiap orang bertahun-tahun aku membuat benteng pertahanan yang kokoh tapi ketika dia hadir dengan sekejap dia menghancurkan benteng pertahanan ku !

**Kyuhyun **-

Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihatnya... aku jadi mengerti dan percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang ada.

Dia... pertama kali aku melihat pria itu ketika penyambutan murid baru saat aku pertama kali masuk SMA. pria itu mewakili siswa baru untuk menyampaikan pidato, di depan seluruh sisawa baru, para guru dan kakak kelas. Berdiri di depan podium dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, dan aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.. ketka dia bicara jantung ku seolah tak mau berhenti berdetak, dan sedetikpun aku tak mau memalingkan pandangan ku dari wajahnya.

2 tahun... yah itu dua tahun yang lalu ketika aku mulai mencintainya hingga detik ini, mencintainya dalam diam, tanpa bicara karena aku tak berani berterus terang padanya.

Tapi kali ini aku berubah pikiran... semalam aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik, mempersiapakan surat yang berisi perasaan ku padanya. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, setidaknya sebelum kami lulus aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan ku padanya. Lewat surat yang sudah ku buat ini, meskipun aku tahu dia belum tentu menerimaku.. tapi jika tidak di coba mana kita tahu jawabannya..

**Sungmin **

Disinilah wanita itu Lee Sungmin berdiri di koridor sekolah sejak pukul 6 pagi saat siswa-siswi belum datang ke sekolah. Tekatnya sudah bulat, dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada pria itu, pria yang sudah dia cintai diam-diam selama 2 tahun.

"Karena aku sudah yakin dengan hatiku…. Sejujurnya aku sangat gugup hari ini... Aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak sekian lama, dan akhirnya hari yang aku nanti datang juga, aku tidak perduli pada apapun lagi, karena aku sudah membulatkan tekadku… untuk menyatakan semua padanya. " Gumam sungmin dalam hati.

Kini dia berdiri tegak, memandang lurus kedepan sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegangi secarik keretas di kedua tangannya . Seorang pria lewat di hadapannya, sungmin berharap sang pria akan memperhatikannya.

" Selamat pagi Murid Cho kyuhyun apa kabar? Nama ku lee sungmin, aku..."

Sungmin meleong seperti orang bodoh, pria bernama cho kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Berjalan terus melewati sungmin yang masih tetap berdiri sambil memegangi Surat Cinta yang sudah dia buat dengan sepenuh hati.

GUBRAKKKKK! Seperti patung liberty yang roboh…sungmin terlentang di lantai, koridor sekolahnya. Matanya lurus menatap ke arah langit.

" Cho kyuhyun chankaman." Teriak seseorang pria kepada Kyuhyun.

" Aku punya satu pertannyaan untukmu, kau tau rumus trigonometri yang kemarin di ajarkan jung songsaengnim…." Tanya seorang pria kepada kyuhyun.

" Ya wae?" Tanya pria itu saat kyuhyun tak mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

" Tunggu sebentar." Ucap kyuhyun pada pria itu. Kemudian kyuhyun berbalik dan menghampiri sungmin, yang masih terdiam di lantai sperti orang bodoh.

" Hei apakah tidak ada hal yang lebih berguna, yang bisa kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" maki kyuhyun dingin.

Seketika sungmin menghempaskan tangannya ke lantai, sedangkan pria yang bernama cho kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkanya. Dan kemudian beberapa sisiwa – dan sisiwi menghampiri sungmin yang masih tertidur di lantai.

" Ya apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang wanita.

" Hei kudengar dia mengirim surat kepada cho kyuhyun senior, dari kelas A ya?" komentar salah seorang sisiwa.

" Iya bukan kah dia lee sungmin dari kelas F yang bodoh itu?" tambah sang pria.

" Apa dia sudah gila yah? Mana mungkin heh cho kyuhyun yang genius itu mau dengan lee sungmin wanita paling bodoh dari kelas F." tambah yang lain.

" Yah itu sangat tidak mungkin, sepertinya dia terlalu percaya diri." Jelas wanita lainnya.

" Ya kemarikan aku ingin membaca surat mu." Salah seorang wanita berusaha merebut surat yang dipegang sungmin.

" Biarkan aku melihatnya." Paksa salah satu murid wanita.

" Andwae." Teriak sungmin.

Terjadilah saling rebut – merebut surat. Namun karena kalah jumlah yang tidak seimbang akhirnya surat itu berhasil di dapatkan oleh teman – teman sungmin. Namun sungmin tak tinggal diam, kemudian dia mengejar teman – temannya dan surat itu berhasil di rebut kembali.

Sungmin pun segera berlari, mencoba bersembunyi dari kejaran teman – temannya yang berusaha merebut surat cinta miliknya.

Dalam hitungan Menit berita mengenai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan ada yang sengaja menulis berita di mading mengena Sungmin murid dari Kelas 3F memberikan surat cinta kepada Kyuhyun murid dari kelas A.

" Bagaimana ini kenapa dimana – mana ada berita aku dan kyuhyun." Rutuk sungmin kesal.

Sungmin segera berlari menjauh, dia terasa tidak tahan mendengar nama cho kyuhyun yang baru saja menolaknya dengan secara kasar, ditambah lagi kehebohan tema- temannya yang terus membicarakan dirinya.

.

.

.

" Ya lee sungmin kau dimana?" terdengar teriakan sesorang yang sangat sungmin hafal bahwa itu adalah suara eunhyuk.

" Minnie ah, aku tau kau ada disini." Dan suara berikutnya bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah suara ryeowook.

" Ya berhenti bersembunyi atau aku akan…"

" Ya berhenti berteriak aku ada disini." Sungmin melambaikan tanggannya, saat ini dia sedang bersembunyi di ruang kesenian, dengan cepat kedua teman sungmin menghampiri wanita itu yang sedang terduduk lemas di lantai.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berani melakukan ini Minnie-ya." ujar eunhyuk.

" Kau ini benar - benar bodoh kenapa kau berani melakukan itu." Timpal ryeowook.

" dan bodohnya lagi kau melakukan itu tepat di pagi hari, ketika semua siswa baru saja datang kesekolah." Tambah eunhyuk.

" aku sudah memendam semuanya selama 2 tahun, setidaknya sebelum lulus aku ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku. aku sudah bersusah payah membuat surat ini semalaman, datang lebih pagi kesekolah dan menunggunya di koridor depan tapi sialnya dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku." Rutuk sungmin kesal.

" Kau bahkan jadi bahan tertawaan dan ejekan semua siswa, karena perbuatan bodohmu itu."celetuk ryeowook.

" Aishhh kasiah sekali kau Minnie-ah." Tambah eunhyuk.

"Ya kenapa kalian tega sekali bicara seperti itu pada temanmu sendiri?" protes sungmin setengah merajuk.

" Aishhh miane." Ucap eunhyuk dan ryeowook bersamaan.

" Bahkan aku belum mendapatkan jawaban darinya." Keluh sungmin.

" Kau tidak perlu menunggu jawaban apapun Minnie-ya , itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa kyuhyun menolakmu." Ucap ryeowook.

" Benar Minnie-ya, Berhentilah memikirkan pria bernama Cho kyuhyun itu, masih banyak pria lain di dunia ini." Tambah eunhyuk.

" Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Cho kyuhyun itu." Gumam ryeowook tanpa sadar.

" Ne, kita belum pernah melihat kyuhyun bersama wanita." Jawab eunhyuk yang seakan memahami maksud perkataan ryeowook.

" Benar, aku juga belum pernah mendengar dia dekat dengan seorang wanita. Padahal kyuhyun pria yang tampan, pintar dan juga kaya." Tambah ryeowook.

" Apa mungkin Cho kyuhyun itu….." eunhyuk sengaja menggantungkan kata – katanya.

" Iya apa benar dia itu laki – laki sungguhan atau dia memang tidak suka wanita?" kini giliran ryeowook yang bicara.

" Ya berhenti membicarakan dia." Teriak sungmin kesal.

" Kau itu terlalu polos Minnie-ya, mungkin saja pemikiran kami ini benar." Ujar eunhyuk.

" Ya Andwae, itu tidak mungkin." Teriak sungmin lagi.

" Mungkin saja." Ledek ryeowook.

" Aish kalian menyebalkan.' Sungmin berdiri kemudian meninggalkan teman – temannya yang sejak tadi menggodannya.

.

.

" Semua orang mengatakan aku bodoh,apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu." Gumam sungmin.

" Dia itu pria yang jahat, tidak melihat surat cinta yang susah payah ku buat, apa bagusnya dia itu? Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya selama 2 tahun ini? Pria seperti itu aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya dimana saja." Tambah sungmin.

" Minnie-ya…"

" Minnie…."

" Lee sungmin…"

" Eh- ne appa."sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Kau kenapa? Appa lihat sejak tadi kau diam saja, apa putri kecil appa sedang bersedih?" Tanya appa sungmin khawatir.

" Gwaenchana appa, hanya memikirkan pelajaran." Jawab sungmin berbohong.

" Kalau kau merasa lelah sebaiknya istirahat saja ne."

" Aniyo Appa."

" Ya sudah, sekarang kita makan appa sudah membuatkan bubur labu kuning kesukaan mu." Appa sungmi, Lee yeong woon atau biasa di panggil kangin, menarik sungmin menuju ruang makan.

" Enak sekali appa.." sungmin tersenyum sambil menikmati bubur buatan ayahnya.

" Tentu saja, appa mu ini koki yang hebat." Ujar kangin bangga.

" Geurae appa memang, appa terbaik di dunia ini." Puji sungmin.

" jangan berlebihan Minnie-ya, appa belum bisa menjadi appa sekaligus eomma yang baik untukm mu, appa belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk putri appa satu – satunya." Kangin menundukan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah pada sungmin.

" Appa jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku sudah sangat bahagia seperti ini, asal bisa selalu bersama dengan appa." Sungmin memeluk ayahnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

" Suatu saat nanti jika kau menikah, kau pasti akan meninggalkan appa bukan, aku akan tinggal dengan suamimu nanti?"

" Ya tentu saja tidak, Appa akan selalu bersama ku karena hanya appa yang aku miliki di dunia ini." Makan malam itu berubah menjadi malam yang sendu.

Selesai makan malam kangin kembali membereskan rumah barunya yang masih sedikit berantakan.

" Yeobo, miane aku terlalu lama meninggalkan mu sendiriran di sana, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. lihat sekarang aku sudah punya rumah baru untuk tempat aku dan putri kecil kita sungmin tinggal. Kau masih ingat kan dengan janjiku yang akan membelikan kau rumah untuk kita tempati bersama memabangun sebuah keluarga kecil?" ucap kangin sambil memandang foto almarhum istrinya.

" Sungmin sangat membutuhkanmu, begitu juga dengan aku, tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami lebih dulu? Jeongmal bogoshipo." Kangin meneteskan airmatanya.

" Ya appa, kau memikirkan umma lagi?" Tanya sungmin pada appanya.

" aniyo, appa hanya sedang melihat foto umma mu." Elak kangin.

" sungminnie – ya, bagaimana kau suka dengan rumah baru kita?" kangin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" tentu saja, dimanapun aku tinggal, asalkan itu dengan appa aku akan suka." Jawab sungmin sendu.

Sudah 17 tahun kangin berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu, sejak istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan sungmin, kangin tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi karena dia sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya.

.

.

Sungmin wanita itu, sedikit melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada kyuhyun, diasudah bertekad bahwa pria seperti kyuhyun bisa da dapatkan dimanapun.

" Ya sungmin-ah apa benar kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu pada siswa kelas 3A dan dia menolak mu secara kasar?" tiba – tiba seorang pria menghampiri sungmin yang tengah duduk di dalam kelas.

" Katakan padaku,kenapa kau menyukai pria itu sungminnie, apa hebatnya pria itu? Bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dulu." Pria it uterus mengguncang tubuh sungmin, menunggu jawaban dari mulut sungmin.

" Ya- jungmo-ya,lepaskan jangan seperti ini." Lirih sungmin.

" Apa yang kau sukai darinya sungminnie, pria itu bahkan sudah menolakmu secara kasar." Ujar jungmo.

" Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada pria itu, berani sekali dia menolakmu." Jungmo kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan sungmin tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sungmin.

" Ya Kim jungmo apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat yang ,macam – macam padanya." Teriak sungmin sambil mengejar jungmo.

.

.

Jam bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, namun sungmin hanya diam dikelas menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang dia tumpukan di atas meja.

" bisakah aku, melupakan pria itu? Aku tahu. Dia adalah pria yang sangat terkenal, karena kegeniusannya. Itu memang sangat mustahil untuk ku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi aku benar – benar menyukai dia." Gumam sungmin.

" sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, di depan podium dan berpidato mewakili murid baru." Ucap sungmin lagi.

" Ya lee sungmin sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak istirahat?" Tiba – tiba eunhyuk datang membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

" aish hyukie-ah, apa kau mau membuatku mati mendadak gara – gara kau mengagetkan ku?" protes sungmin kesal.

" Miane Minnie-ah kajja kita ke kantin sekarang." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sungmin , eunhyuk menarik sungmin ke kantin sekolah.

Saat mereka di kantin terlihat jungmo yang juga hendak makan di kantin.

" Minnie-ya duduk di sebelah ku saja." Ajak jungmo.

" Diamlah jungmo-ya, aku yang mengajaknya ke kantin jadi aku juga yang menentukan dimana sungmin duduk." Protes eunhyuk.

" Kau juga boleh duduk dengan kami." Ujar jungmo pada eunhyuk.

Akhirnya sungmin dan eunhyuk duduk bersama jungmo, di susul kemudian dengan ryeowook yang baru saja datang.

" Kau mau makan apa Minnie?" tawar jungmo.

" Terserah saja." Jawab sungmin malas.

" geurae kita makan bibimbap saja, sudah lama aku tidak makan itu." ujar jungmo senang.

Namun tiba – tiba saja pria bernama cho kyuhyun itu lewat di depan sungmin dan teman temannya, menyadari itu sungmin segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh sahabatnya entah karena takut atau malu. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin dan mematikan.

" Kyuhyun-ah bukankah wanita itu yang kemarin kan?" Tanya seseorang yang merupakan teman kyuhyun.

" Lebih baik kita pergi." Ucap kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan.

" Cho kyuhyun berhenti." Teriak jungmo pada kyuhyun. Kemudian jungmo berlari ke arah kyuhyun.

" Yak cho kyuhyun apa karena kau seoarang siswa terkenal dari kelas A sehingga kau dengan mudah melecehkan kelas F? wae Kau tidak melihat surat cinta yang di buat sungmin, Setidaknya kau punya rasa kemanusaian sedikit." cerca jungmo pada kyuhyun.

"Aapakah kau tidak punya sedikitpun rasa simpati?" bentak jungmo pada kyuhyun. Sedangkan sungmin terus bersembunyi dibalik punggung kedua sahabatnya. Dan kyuhyun malah pergi meninggalkan jungmo.

" Yak cho kyuhyun berhenti, katakan sesuatu. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku heh?" teriak jungmo makin keras.

" Ya cho kyuhyun, kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau tidak melihat surat dari sungmin."

" Kenapa kau diam saja? Heh kanapa kau beditu dingin dan sombong?" teriak jungmo sambil terus di pegangi oleh teman – temannya, takut jika jungmo melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada kyuhyun.

Kemudian kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menghampiri jungmo.

" Aku... sangat benci kepada wanita yang tidak memiliki otak." Ucap kyuhyun sambil melirik sungmin yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung eunhyuk dan ryeowook, Kemudian dia meneruskan perjalanannya.

" Yak cho kyuhyun apa yang baru saja kau katakan ha?" teriak jungmo lagi.

" Tenanglah jungmo –ah." Teman –teman jungmo terus memengangi jungmo yang hendak berlari mengejar kyuhyun.

" lepaskan jangan menahan aku." Teriak jungmo kesal.

Sedangkan sungmin segera berlari setelah mendengar kata – kata yang di ucapkan kyuhyun, hatinya terasa sakit ketika kyuhyun menyebutnya **" WANITA TIDAK PUNYA OTAK** "

" Ya sungminie kau mau kemana?" jungmo berteriak lagi sambil mengejar sungmin dan urung untuk mengejar kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Lee sungmin wanita itu hanya terdiam memandangi jendela kamarnya, kata – kata yang di ucapkan kyuhyun siang tadi di sekolah benar – benar menorehkan luka di hatinya.

" Apakah aku memang wanita yang tidak punya otak?" sungmin bermonolog.

" Minnie-ya…"

" Kenapa dia kasar sekali sih, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya.." lirih sungmin lagi.

" Ya sungminnie kau dengar appa tidak?" kangin ayah sungmin meninggikan volume suaranya.

" Eh , nde appa miane aku tidak mendengar suara appa." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya.

" Ada apa, kenapa kau sering sekali melamun hem..?" kangin mengelus surai hitam putrinya.

" Gwaenchana appa, ah tadi kenapa appa memanggilku?" sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ah-ya di depan ada teman – teman mu." Jawab kangin.

" Eh siapa appa?" sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Appa juga tidak tahu Minnie, ada 2 orang wanita dan yang satu pria." Jelas kangin.

" Mwo? Pasti mereka."sungmin segera berlari menuju ke pintu flat nya, sebentar melirik intercome yang berada di samping pintu.

" Ya lee sungmin sampai kapan kau akan terus di dalam, tidak kah kau kasihan pada kami diluar sangat dingin." Teriak eunhyuk dari layar intercome.

" Ye aku tidak pernah mengundang kalian." Dengus sungmin kesal.

" Ya tega sekali, kau ini kami sudah datang jauh-jauh membawa ini untuk menyambut rumah baru mu." Ryeowook menunjukan jinjingan yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Yaish baiklah tunggu sebentar." Pada akhirnya sungmin mengalah dan segera membuka pintu rumah barunya.

Setelah sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya eunhyuk beserta ryeowook dan jungmo buru – buru masuk kedalam, menyapa appa sungmin yang tengah membereskan sedikit barang – barang yang berantakan.

" Rumah mu lumayan juga Minnie-ah." Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumah sungmin.

" Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar kangin kepada teman – teman sungmin.

" Tidak perlu repot – repot ahjusi." Tolak ryeowook halus.

" Benar ayah mertua, tidak perlu repot – repot." Timpal jungmo.

" Mwo? Ayah mertua.. kau kekasih putri ku?" kangin menatap jungmo penuh selidik.

" Ya tentu saja bukan appa,dia hanya teman ku." Kini malah sungmin yang menjawab.

" Yah kami memang belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi aku sangat mnecintai putri anda ayah mertua." Jawab jungmo percaya diri.

" Tapi aku tidak menyukai mu jungmo-ah, sudah kukatakan kalau kita hanya berteman bukan." Tolak sungmin sedikit kesal.

" Sudah jangan di perpanjang, sebentar aku ambilkan minum dan sedikit cemilan." Kangin berusaha melerai perdebatan antara putrinya dan jungmo.

" Gumawo ahjjusi." Ujar eunhyuk dan ryeowook kompak.

" Minnie-ah kamar mu dimana?" Tanya ryeowook.

" Di sana, sebelah kamar appa." Sungmin menunjuk ruangan yang dia maksud.

" Bolehkah kami melihat kamarmu?" Tanya ryeowook hati – hati.

" Geurae, kajja kita ke kamarku." Sungmin mengajak teman – temannya masuk kedalam kamarnya, melihat seluruh isi kamar yang bernuansa pink.

" Hah kamarmu bagus sekali, tapi kenapa semua berwarna pink sih?" eunhyuk menatap seluruh furniture serta wallpapaer kamar yang penuh dengan warna pink.

" Itu kan warna kesukaan ku hyukkie." Sungmin menjawab sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

" Maniak pink."Ejek eunhyuk.

" Ya apa maksudmu?" bentak sungmin.

" Tidak ada, aku lapar Minnie, apa di rumah mu tidak ada makanan?" eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ya, tungu sebentar akan aku ambilkan." Sungmin hendak berjalan menuju keluar kamar, namun baru beberapa langkah sungmin merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya.

" Ya…. ada apa, kenapa aku merasa kepalaku berputar – putar." Ujar sungmin.

" Eh Minnie, semua barang – barang di kamarmu kenapa bergoyang?" ryeowook bingung dengan situasi yang tengah mereka alami.

" Geurae, aku juga merasakan rumahmu sedikit bergoyang Minnie." Tambah eunhyuk.

" Ya kenapa senakin bergoyang." Ryeowook menjadi panic.

" Sungminnie cepat keluar, sepertinya terjadi gempa." Terdengan suara ayah sungmin berteriak.

" Mwo? Gempa?" ke tiga wanita itu sontak berteriak kaget.

" Ya Minnie kajja kita keluar dari sini." teriak eunhyuk.

" Nde aku takut jika rumah ini runtuh." Keluh ryeowook.

Dengan tergesa - gesa mereka berusaha keluar dari dalam rumah milik sungmin, ayah sungmin masih berusaha menyelamatkan sedikit barang – barang berharga milik mereka.

" Ayah mertua cepat, sebelum terjadi sesuatu." Teriak jungmo yang juga merasa panic.

" Sebentar masih ada yang harus aku selamatkan." Jawab kangin.

" Biarkan saja, sungmin pasti sudah cemas menunggu mu di luar." Peringat jungmo.

Setelah mendengar nama sungmin, kangin akhirnya urung lebih lama berada di dalam rumahnya dan segera keluar. Selang beberapa detik stelah kangin dan jungmo keluar dari dalam rumah, bangunan itu roboh seketika.

Sungmin dan ayahnya hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh haru tatkala melihat umahnya hancur tak bersisa, rumah yang baru saja di belinya 2 minggu yang lalu sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

" Appa kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" lirih sungmin.

" Appa juga tidak tahu minne-ah." Ayah sungmin terlihat lesu.

" Tenang sungminne, kau bisa tinggal di rumah ku untuk sementara, toh nanti jika kita menikah rumah ku akan menjadi rumahmu juga." Ujar jungmo.

" Ya kim jungmo, kau benar – benar tidak tahu situasi." Hardik eunhyuk.

" Mianhae." Sesal jungmo.

" Kita sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi Minnie-ah, terpaksa kita harus tinggal di kedai kecil lagi." Lirih kangin.

" Mwo Foto umma mu mine, appa harus mencari foto umma mu." Kangin tersentak kaget kemudian segera menghampiri reruntuhan gempa.

**-TBC-**

**Please give riview ^^**

**I will continue this story if i get good respons from the readers **

***BOW KyuminJoy89**


End file.
